Drown me into your life
by AryanaCrane24
Summary: She has a normal life before she agree to do something that she totally regret. Never cross in her mind that undercover job will change her life completely. For him, she is the perfect target. Both of them aware each other presence and each has the plan. Kill or to be killed? To her surprise he confessed his feeling. Will Natalie Summer stick with her original plan?
1. Chapter 1

_this is about Jonathan Crane story. Sorry, this chapter is about the main character Natalie Summer. I hope you guys enjoy it. I accept any suggestions, comments or any opinion. This is my first attempt to write. Let me know if I should continue or not. Sorry if this chapter bored you. I make sure next chapter will include Jonathan Crane._

Chapter 1

Officer Gordon handed her stack of paperwork and placed it on her desk. Natalie shot him a glare.

"Why me?" she asked, took one of the paper.

"I trust you to finish it. It's about Falcone." Officer Gordon told her, flash a smile so she would not mad at him. "This is urgent case,"

"Urgent? Why?"

"Miss Dawes needs it by next week. Focus on this one."

"Fine then but I don't think I can finish by next week. This is huge pile." Natalie stared the paperwork in front her. Officer Gordon chuckled. "Tell Miss Dawes, she has to wait." Natalie said, knowing that lawyer could be persuasive sometime when it comes to her case.

"I will." Officer Gordon returned his desk and did his task. Natalie rubbed her neck. This is too much for her as a cop. She rather joined the field work than has to stay at the office. She yawned few times and just realise it almost ten at night.

She heard a knocked on the door. "Don't you should go home now?" Officer Gordon said, pointing at his watch, to inform how late she was.

"I still have works to do, James."

"That's does not mean you have to sleep over here. Come on, let's go home." Officer Gordon urged Natalie to stop from working.

"If it was not the Falcone's case I would not trouble myself, James." She told, took her coat and purse. James Gordon smiled, admitted he added more work to this young lady. Natalie switch off the lamp before joined James who waiting her in front the main entrance.

It was her routine, her daily routine. Officer Gordon sent her home everyday. He was insist. James Gordon almost like her father, too cares about her life which sometime suffocating. Natalie is a cop. She was trained to take care herself.

"Good night, Nat." Said James she before stepped out of the car. Natalie waved at him and watch to the car until it out of sight. She carefully walked toward her apartment which was on the third floor. Lonely greeted her immediately when she opened the door. Nothing has changes for the past few years.

Suddenly she missed her late boyfriend, Jared who was died four years ago. He was shot by the mob. Natalie stared at the portrait of both them, holding each other tightly. She let out a sigh.

"I should not think about him." Natalie murmured and quickly went to her room. She has to admit how struggle she was to accept his death. She has to deal the feeling everyday. Luckily her works distract her attention about his death. She was grateful for that.

Natalie took a quick shower before drift to sleep. Once again, her tears flowed due to the loneliness.

She started her day with coffee and sunglass. Her eyes were swollen as she cried last night. Natalie noticed the look the officer Gordon gave to her. "Fashion?" he asked, referred to sunglasses. He raised his brow.

She bit her lips. "Kind of. What's bring you here?" she changed the topic. Officer Gordon went toward her and sat across her.

"Miss Dawes want to meet you. It's about the case." He informed.

"Why? Why don't she meet you instead?" Natalie replied, felt reluctant to meet anyone today. She was not in good mood.

"She insist to meet you. Easy to talk."

Natalie rubbed her head. She eventually nodded without much argument. "What time? Where?"

"Lunch. At her office. Nat, are you okay? If not, I can cancel it." Officer Gordon worried about her condition. She did not ask too much which was weird, unlike her usual.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." She lied, pretend to look normal. She did not want any question from her boss. She did not want her personal life discussed. "Anything else?"

"No, get back to your work." James Gordon did not bother to ask either. She would tell him eventually.

Time passed without she noticed. It was lunch time and Natalie was ready to meet Rachel Dawes, the famous lawyer. She went there by a cab. Luckily she saw Miss Dawes at the main entrance. She waved at her and Miss Dawes recognises her immediately as she took off the sunglasses.

"I assume you haven't lunch?" Rachel glanced at her with small smile.

"I don't." She responded. Both of them made their way to the parking lot. Natalie followed Rachel's lead.

"Let's go to the restaurant. We talk about the case there, " Rachel started the engine and turned left. "Sorry if I screw your lunch time." Rachel apologise. Her voice was sweet and did not portrait her as a tough lawyer.

"It's fine, Miss Dawes."

"Call me Rachel, Officer Summer."

"Natalie." Natalie prompted. Rachel nodded and told her that they were arrived. Rachel lead her to the corner which was a bit distance from other table. Well they have a scandalous case to discuss.

"I think you know why I choose you instead Officer Gordon." Rachel began, took a sip of her drink.

Natalie shook. "I'm afraid I'm not."

"Natalie, actually this case is complicated." Rachel continued. "I don't know where to begin. Falcone is a mob. He's also a drug dealer."

"I know that."

"But I don't have anything to proof it." Rachel admitted with frustration. "That's why I need you."

Natalie looked at her. Unsure what next. "I've do my job. You need me for what?"

"I need you to investigate Falcone. His background, anything or maybe do some undercover."

"That's what I try to do now. Do I need any warrant? Do I have to do the undercover?"

"No. It's legal." Rachel reassured her. "yes, we need to find his source."

"Yeah. I think he has a lot of influence." Natalie replied. "It's not easy task. Do you sure we need to do some undercover for this?"

Rachel smiled. She felt she could trust Natalie's capability. "Yes, 100% sure. I'm sure you're good on your work. Officer Summer, I don't want to let this man go. He has to go to jail."

"I'll try my best," Natalie promised.

"So, have you started with the paperwork?" Rachel asked friendly. She must know the progress.

Natalie nodded. "How was it?" Rachel asked more.

"Confusing, complicated. There's so much work I have to do. It's like I'm the detective now. Why don't you hire one, Rachel?"

"This is Gotham City. We really can't trust anyone." Rachel said honestly. She knew this world too well. "You're cop and I can rely on you."

"Why's not Officer Gordon?"

"We disagree with a lot of things. We argue a lot . For that I reason I made up my decision I'm going cooperate with you." It surprised Natalie to gain a trust from her.

After spend about an hour with her, Natalie excuse herself to get back to the Gotham Police Station. She glad the meeting running smoothly. She totally forgot about her paperwork.

As she reached her office, Officer Gordon was waiting for her. Natalie raised her brow. "Don't you have anything to do beside hijack my seat?" she mumbled with annoyance. James Gordon frowned by her question.

"I do but I have to know about your meeting with Miss Dawes." He said bluntly, still did not move from the seat. Natalie stood across him with folded arm. "Detail?"

"It's fine. Of course we talked about Falcone. What else you want to know?"

"Did she ask you to do something else?" He guessed, looking directly at her.

"Like what?" She questioned. Glanced on him. She knew James Gordon going to ask her more.

"Nothing," he said short. He got up and walked before stopped in front door. "I hope you did not agree to do something else that is not applicable with your duty as an officer. You know, I worry about you. "

"James, I'm aware of that."

"I hope she didn't force you to do something that can harm your life. We can't trust anybody."

"Well, I find it weird from someone who trust batman."

"Batman did a great work. He helped us to solve the crime." James Gordon defended batman again. She heard it many times before. James praised him a lot which kind annoyed her. "We need someone like him, Natalie."

"Yeah, we do. Maybe," She still doubted about the batman. No one knew who he was.

"Are you sure Miss Dawes didn't ask you to do anything than analyse the paperwork?"

"Yes Officer Gordon." She addressed him properly when she annoyed by his questioned. James Gordon already aware of that.

Officer Gordon flashed smile before walked away. She sighed because she has to lie to him. She really wanted to help Rachel. Somehow she began to feel comfortable with her. Something that Rachel said make her realise she did not have to do anything alone. Rachel was going to help her. She recalled back what Rachel said.

"I know about your boyfriend. I know Jared." Rachel told.

Natalie suddenly felt uncomfortable to talk about him. She was not happy when stranger talk about him with her. "Really?"

"I think what happened to Jared related with Falcone. He was the one who investigate Falcone before he died." Rachel said slowly knowing the expression that Natalie gave, Anger. "Don't you want revenge his death, Natalie?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, we need to do extra effort on this case. Satisfy both of us. I'm sure you want that thug to go behind the bar." Natalie nodded, agreed with her reason. Natalie will make sure her boyfriend's death will paid off.


	2. Chapter 2-it's My life

_Since no one give any comment, I will continue my story. I really hope any of you would give suggestions so I will know I improve or not. . enjoy!_

Chapter 2-It's my life

James Gordon was surprise to see Natalie in his office. It was still early in the morning.

"You're early. There's something you would like to talk?" he questioned, placed the car key on the table. Natalie was sitting neatly on her seat.

"I need a break." she said bluntly. Officer James brought his attention to her.

"Break?" he asked.

"A holiday. A long holiday."

"How long do you want?" he asked more. Natalie silent for moment, hesitated to inform him.

"Two months."

James rolled his eyes. He stared at her before replied. "That's very long. Why?" He began felt suspicious because Natalie never asked a day off if it was not important. Natalie was nervous to answer.

"I just need a break from work. You know I haven't see my parent at all."

"Why so sudden Nat? You never act like this before."

"I've been thinking about this long ago. James, I really mean it. I need to be with my family." she lied. Natalie felt worst for that. She lied again to him.

"Why now? after all this year?"

"You going to give me a break or not?" she slightly annoyed. "I'm never ask anything from you before. For the record, I'm the one who work extra day. Don't make me bring up what I have done."

"Alright but you'll need to finish your paperwork about Carmine Falcone."

Natalie smiled with satisfied. "Don't worry I'll finish it."

She saw James Gordon took a paper and signed it quickly. He handed it to her. That was not easy to convince him because he could just sense something fishy.

"Thanks a lot, James." Natalie playfully salute him. James just shook his head. His phone then ringing and Natalie took a chance to walk out from the office. She returned to hers and quickly made a call to Rachel Dawes.

"I nailed it." she said, squealed happily. She heard Rachel chuckled.

"Very good. Meet me at lunch." she said before hung up.

* * *

><p>"You know about the deal, Dr. Crane." Falcone gestured him to sit down. "How much money you need more?"<p>

"Yes, I am. About hundred thousand. This is not science project." His deep voice filled the room. Falcone just nodded. silently gave him a check.

"I count this thing on you Dr. Crane."

"You have my word. You won't disappoint." he reassured him. Jonathan Crane know he would not fail. After all he is a doctor. He looked at his watch and excuse himself as he has to go to work. Been a psychologist never put him under the police attention. He worked hard and did not social with anyone like someone at his age would be.

He looked at his schedule. His first patient was the Poison Ivy. Even though she was seductive, Dr. Crane never fall for it due to his belief. He still has a boundary with his patient. He is someone who would never risk his career. He did so much to get this far.

"How was your day, Pamela?" he addressed his patient formally. Poison Ivy was sitting lazily on this chair across him.

She was looking at her nail. "Bored, ordinary. Nothing much Dr. Crane."

"How do you feel about it?" he asked, jot down anything she said to the report. "Getting better?"

"I feel the same. Nothing."

as he felt this session getting nowhere. He called it off and asked the guard to take her to her cell. After that, he went to his lab and began to work with his formula. He was planning a chemical gases, a fear gas toxin. Someone would saw what they feared the most when they inhale the gas.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Natalie went to Rachel's apartment to discuss about the whole thing. Rachel's apartment looked so cozy and warm.<p>

"So, do you already know what is your next move?" Rachel began.

"I still try to think how to do the undercover."

"It would be easy. This weekend Falcone held a party for his daughter. An elite party."

"How I am suppose to go there? I don't have any invitation."

Rachel smiled sweetly. "I do. He invite me perhaps I would stop investigate him. Please,, like I would let him be free."

Both of them planned carefully about the strategy without any error. Hoping this would trap him.

* * *

><p>Natalie standing awkwardly around the socialite. Rachel was talking to her boss. Then, Natalie saw Rachel waving at her and gestured her to go to her.<p>

"Let's meet the everyone." She said to Natalie and urged her to approach a handsome man in front her.

"Bruce, meet my friend. This is Kate Graham." Rachel introduced her with her undercover name. Natalie noticed that Bruce Wayne was staring seriously at her before reached out his hand.

"Your face familiar. Do we ever meet before?" he asked, looking at her carefully. Rachel hit his arm lightly.

"You're flirting again, Bruce. Not this time. She is my friend." Rachel warned him. Bruce chuckled slightly.

But Natalie was not flattered at all by what was he said. "I believe we never met before." she replied dryly. "But I know you. You're the Wayne's heir."

"I am." he respond with smile. "What do you do Miss Graham?"

"I run my parent business. The real estate." The last part she didn't lied. She inherited her parent wealthy after her parent death. She never mentioned it to anyone. She chose to be low profile. That's why Natalie chose to be a police, to live like a normal person than a heir like Wayne. The business now run by her younger sister. The only sister, Natasha Summer who now live in New York.

"Interesting." He said.

"It is. Excuse me Mr. Wayne. I need to go to ladies." Natalie said and went to the ladies. She was standing in front mirror. This party bored her. After fixed her make-up, she went out and took a glass of champagne. She aware how often Bruce Wayne took a glimpse of her. Rachel suddenly approached her.

"I see Falcone." She whispered. "Let's go to him." Both of the women approached Falcone who was talking with Dr. Jonathan Crane. Falcone welcome Rachel with respect. Natalie felt the stared that the man with glasses gave to her.

"Attorney Dawes. It's so nice to have you here." He said with chuckled. Rachel flashed a sweet fake smile.

"Indeed Mr. Falcone. What a bright party for your daughter. Where's Anastasia?" Rachel asked referred to his daughter.

"She still get ready. Hope you enjoy the party Miss Dawes."

"I am. Well, by the way this my friend. Kate Graham." Rachel introduced Natalie who was standing beside her. "Kate, this Carmine Falcone. The man who has a major influence in this city."

"It's very pleasure to meet you, Mr. Falcone." Natalie said with a fake smile. She tried to act like she has interested to this man.

"Pleasure on mine, Miss Graham. Well, this is friend of mine, Dr. Jonathan Crane." Falcone said. Both Jonathan and Natalie stared at each other before Jonathan reached out his hand to her.

"I guess you're working at Arkham Asylum." She replied, still kept her gaze to Jonathan Crane.

"I work as psychologist."

Natalie nodded. She felt strange about Dr. Crane. Something about him make her wonder. "I see."

"What do you do Miss Graham?" Falcone interrupted.

"The real estate is my field. Family business."

"Really? It's sound interesting. I really want to buy an estate. You know, for future investment."

"You can deal it with me, Mr. Falcone." Natalie replied. "I believe anyone should planning for their future."

"Finally someone agree with me. Meet me on Thursday, Miss Graham. I would like to discuss more about the real estate." Falcone handed Natalie his business card. Natalie willingly accepted it. Never thought she could get this far.

"What an amazing future planning, Mr. Falcone." Rachel said sarcastically.

"We never know what will happen Miss Dawes." Falcone stated. "Better safe than sorry."

Rachel nodded. "What about you Dr. Crane?"

Jonathan Crane slightly surprised by Rachel's questioned. He was examining Natalie. "I'm not interesting at all."

"Why?" Natalie asked, bored her eyes to his.

Jonathan Crane smirked. "I do think my life is stable now. Plus, I'm rather spend my time at work."

"That's does not mean you should stop planning for your future." Natalie replied.

"I don't Miss Graham. I live my life for the current time."

"I'm impressed."

Falcone patted Jonathan's back lightly. "Dr. Crane is workaholic."

"I rather say I like my work so much."

"Don't you socialize Dr. Crane?" asked Natalie bluntly. Dr. Crane took it by surprise.

"I do but not that much. Like I say I like spend my time at work. My patient taking so much my time so I less socialize, Miss Graham. They need me more." he explained.

They were interrupted by the sweet voice belong to Anastasia Falcone. Everyone was looking at her. Of course she would dress better than anyone. Carmine Falcone gave a toast before his daughter cut the birthday cake. Rachel went to meet Bruce and Natalie went to the outside to get some fresh air.

"The party did not entertain you, Miss Graham?" a deep voice greeted her. She turned and saw Dr. Crane standing beside her.

For him, he never bother about woman but Natalie's face kept bugging him.

"I just need some fresh air, Dr. Crane. Don't you should go inside?"

"Same like yours. Miss Graham, there's something bug my head." he told. "Forgive me if I being rude. You don't seem like you're in estate field.

"Why do you say that, Dr. Crane?" she asked bitterly.

"You did not wear fancy dress or fancy jewels. The way you dress did not portray you as a real estate agent. I doubt you're an agent."

Natalie shot him a death glare. "I choose to be modest. Is that wrong, Dr. Crane? Why you care about my appearance ?" She snapped. Dr. Crane taken back by what had she said. "We barely just meet and I don't even know you that well. And now you're giving me some style tips?" she feared that Dr. Jonathan would know about her undercover so she tried as hard as she can not to crack.

"I don't mean by that, Miss Graham. It's just as psychologist I tend to observe people. It's what I do."

"I don't need your opinion. My business is with Falcone not you."

"I aware of that but sometime my opinion is quite useful."

"Don't judge book by its cover. Sometime appearance can lie." She shot. "Excuse me, I have to go inside." She left Dr. Crane with anger boiled inside her. She really hate when someone suddenly judge her without know her better. Natalie swore under her breath. Dr. Crane just made up his place at her hate list.


	3. Chapter 3-Good Enough

_Yeay! I receive the comments. Thank you so much for reading my story. I just thought to delete it if anyone does not interest with my story. Sorry for the grammar error, I will try to improve. Well, I'm not that good in English but I will try my best. Thanks for the suggestion TypicallyBritish. :)I really appreciate it. Thanks a lot. enjoy!_

Chapter 3- Good Enough

Natalie stepped inside the ball room with hatred filled inside her. She went to the waiter and grabbed a glass of champagne and drank it quickly. As she was about to take the second glass, she felt a hand grabbed her arm. Natalie turned and saw Bruce Wayne before her.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely. She did not bother to be more polite this hour.

"Don't drink too much Miss Graham," he replied calmly. Natalie groaned angrily and turned to leave him. She did not want to talk with anyone right now. "Miss Graham, wait!" she heard Bruce Wayne called her.

Natalie stopped and turned to see him. "Just tell me what do you want." she hissed under her breath. Tried as hard as she can to remain calm. Bruce noticed she was clenching her teeth. Why she so angry? Suddenly the room filled with romantic music. Bruce smiled and offered his hand. "I thought you could dance with me."

Natalie frowned. She was about to reject him when she saw everyone was looking at both of them. She sighed and reluctantly accepted his hand. His other hand was placing on her thin waist. She felt his warm hand holding hers. Natalie hate dance as she did not like physical contact with new people. Everyone in that room enjoyed the party too much including Anastasia Falcone. She was dancing with her father.

Bruce Wayne was smiling again. He could sense Natalie did not enjoy this party. "You don't enjoy been here?"

Natalie has to lift her head a bit as Bruce was few inches taller that her. "I _am_. Why do you ask?" she lied. Her toned showed how annoyed she was. Bruce and her now followed the rhythm. To her surprise, she followed the sync very well.

"I try to be nice, Miss Graham."

"I'm not impress."

Bruce chuckled. "Well, this might impress you." Suddenly, Bruce brought her closer to his chest. Bruce leaned a little until his mouth reached her right ear. "I know who you are." he whispered softly so no one could hear.

"What do you mean?" She asked with the same tone. She felt nervous all of sudden but tried to cover it up. She aware how closed they were.

"You're not real estate agent." He stated, still whispering. "You're cops."

Natalie looked at him with blank expression. "I _am_ real estate agent. I don't know what do you talking about." She tried to lie again.

"Don't lie to me. I know you who you are Miss Graham." he stated. "I don't know why do you lie to everyone in this room." Bruce stared her, studying her reaction.

Natalie sighed heavily. "For the record, I'm not lying."

"James was worried about you." He told which made Natalie stared at him.

"You know James?" she asked. She did not like Jame's name brought into this conversation. She hadn't see him for a week now.

"He is my friend. That's why I recognize you." he told more, still kept Natalie on his chest. "You're his colleague. Why do you lie Miss Graham?" apparently Bruce still don't not know her real name.

"None of your business." This time she avoided eye-contact.

"I must know. James suspect something about you."

Natalie let out a heavy breath. "I can't tell you Mr. Wayne."

"Then, I should tell Falcone who you are."

Natalie shocked what had he said. "So you try to blackmail me now?" she said, almost yelling at him but the crowd prevent her act. Yet, she received few look from the couples near them.

"I try not to."

"You just did that." Natalie shot. "Just tell James stay out from my business. And you too." she said sternly. After that, she left him without he had chance to respond to the words she said. Natalie had enough for this night

* * *

><p>Natalie safely arrived at her apartment. She lay down on the bed and did not even bother to change her outfit. Her phone then ringing which annoyed her so much.<p>

she heard Rachel's voice. "You left. What's wrong?"

"I'm not in the good mood. How do you know?"

"Bruce told me."

"Oh. He's kind a irritates me." she told he truth. But did not told Rachel that Bruce know she was.

"I know. Forgive him because he can't stand to see a woman." she heard Rachel chuckled.

"Whatever. I just don't like him." she was not interested to talk about the famous heir in the Gotham City. That man is really something. Even just thinking about him, Natalie felt disgust. How dare he tried to blow up her undercover?

"It's okay. See you later then. bye!"

After the phone call, Natalie closed her eyes and quietly drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>Jonathan Crane was sitting on his seat, carefully examining the toxin formula but something distracting him. He found himself thinking about Rachel's friend, Kate Graham. She looked quite beautiful but a little fierce. Easily offended and defensive.<p>

"I never seen her before." he said quietly. He sighed. Why her image kept appeared inside his mind? He never care about woman before. He never were. He scooped his face and let out a frustration as he cannot focus on his research.

"Who is this woman?" he wondering again. Suddenly he felt remorse. Regret that he made her hate him. Jonathan Crane was about to ask her to dance with him to apologize but saw her with the heir, Bruce Wayne. He saw how close to them of them during the dance.

He didn't understand why he suddenly felt jealous when he saw Bruce Wayne leaned closely to her. "What were they talking about?"

"Why do I even care?" he yelled and hit his hand on the table. He angry for no reason. He sighed again and this time tried his best to focus on his work. His work was more important than everything.

* * *

><p>Rachel showed up in front her apartment early in the morning.<p>

"You're early," Natalie said, gestured her to sit down.

"Well, we must not wasting our time. So, I just want to discuss about your meeting with Falcone this Thursday."

"What about it?"

"Have you call your sister?" Rachel asked. "To know what exactly what you're going to do. Falcone must believe you're expert on your job." Rachel sat on the couch and gladly accepted the coffee that Natalie made for her

"Don't worry. I know what I am doing. I'm real estate before I join police department." She informed which amused her.

"So, you're not lying last night."

"Most of them true. Five years ago, I was running my family business in real estate."

"What make you quit?" Rachel asked, took a sip of her coffee.

"I just don't like the job. Does not thrill me. So I let my sister take over my job. Better her than me."

Rachel looked at her watch. "That's very good to hear. Well I must go now. Don't forget to call your sister." Rachel reminded her again. Rachel stood up and walked to the door.

"I will, don't worry Rachel."

After Rachel's figure disappeared, Natalie took her phone and made a call to her sister. She told her everything except the undercover. Her sister happily received the news to her which made her job became easier. She smiled with satisfaction and cannot wait her appointment with Falcone.


	4. Chapter 4-Safe and Sound

_Can't believe I continue with chapter 4! Thanks for the comment again and I do appreciate it. I just want to let out you know I picture Emily Vancamp as Natalie Summer. So you would know how exactly she look like. sorry if Jonathan's story was not that much but I will try to include him. I just want you get to know Natalie first. Enjoy! :)_

chapter 4- Safe and Sound

It was 11.30 at night. Then there was knock on the door when Natalie comfortably sitting on the couch with the Falcone's file on her lap. She wondered who will come at this hour. To her surprise, it was James Gordon, still in his uniform. He did not say a word.

"What do you want?" She asked, still standing in front the door.

"Let's go inside. We need to talk." James replied calmly and stepped in. Natalie asked him to sit down but he refused.

"I know you're in your undercover." He looked directly on her.

Natalie bit her lower lips. "Did Wayne told you that? I know he would told you. I should just kill him." she hate him! She knew the Wayne's heir will give her trouble.

"Doesn't matter he told me or not. But you, what are you doing?" James voice getting louder. "You told me you wanted to be with your parent. But I knew you are up to something. What is it Natalie? What are you trying to do?"

"It's about Falcone. I'm going to get him to jail. You should thanks me instead yelling at me." Natalie quipped.

"Are you sure this about Falcone not Jared? " James replied slowly. He tried not to harsh on her even thought it was hard sometime.

Natalie loss of words. She looked down, can't make any eye-contact with him as he mention Jared's name. She hasn't heard it for this past four years.

"Because I notice that Jared's file about his autopsy has stolen. You're the only one who has duplicate key to my office." He continued. "What you going to do with his file?"

"I can't tell you that, James." Natalie still insist not to tell him. James run his hand through his hair. Natalie went to the kitchen bar and took a glass of water, tried to avoid the tension. Silence surrounds them for a moment. James stood on the living room, clogged by her stubbornness.

"You're want to take revenge on his death. Am I right?" He guessed, broke the silence. Natalie hate it. He always guessed everything right and that's why she can't hide the truth.

"I _think_ his death was unfair. No one ever know what did happen to him. I know Falcone has to do with Jared's death. Soon I'm going to find out." Natalie said, turned away from James.

"Yes, Falcone is the one who kill him. I was just going to get him to jail when the witness killed by his henchmen." James told.

"You knew but you didn't do anything?" She snapped, furious dominate her this time.

"We don't have enough proof about the murder and that's why I want you to stop whatever you plan for him."

Natalie shook vigorously. "No I can't stop, James. I'm going to make him suffer." Still did not change her plan. She saw how frustrated James was when heard she was not going to stop her undercover. "I'm going to make he admit he was the one who commit the murder."

"For god sake, Natalie Summer. You're going to get yourself kill. Look what happen to Jared!"

"I never know what happen to Jared! Nobody tells me including you." Natalie point a finger on him. They started argued again. "The only thing I know he investigated about Falcone and then die."

"Neither do I because both of you neglected me. Back then, Jared refused to tell me what was he doing. Now you do the same. I just don't understand why you don't stick with your real job?"

"Because I know you wouldn't let me. You're going to stop me."

"I did for your own good, young woman." James clenched his teeth as he tried to hold his anger. "It's my job to put him behind the bar. Not you. Your jobs suppose to do with the paperwork only."

"I'm going to kill him for Jared."

"Natalie, there's no use to hold a grudge. Jared already dead. Nothing you can do. Falcone will not admit anything because he is beyond the law and order. Please stop, Nat. " He tried again to persuade her.

"Yes Jared is dead! So did I. You never know the feel losing someone unexpectedly. I never get to see his face on his last breath! Even the funeral. I miss it!" Natalie's voice echoed around the room. She never felt so angry like this. Never showed how she felt after Jared's death. "I'm going to get him. I'm going to kill him if I have to."

James slowly approached her. Natalie shudder as she held her tears. "I understand it is a terrible loss but this undercover will risk your own life." James brought her in his arm.

"I can take care myself." She murmured in tears. "I just want his death pay off. You think I'm going to let him out?"

"Let's me do the field work. You don't have to do this." James managed to calm. "Your feeling will affect this case."

Natalie slowly pulled off from his embrace. "How do you want to do this? You don't have any plan."

"Actually I do. I also have a backup."

Natalie frowned, finally knew what it was."Are you going to ask Batman's help? Can we trust him?"

"Why you always be so prejudice with him? He's doing us a favor. He caught the criminal."

"We never knew who he is it. He could be one of the mob." Natalie replied, folding her arm. "I disagree with it."

James sighed heavily. "Just let me do this."

"I'll involve 100%. Deal or not? Let me do the undercover or I could do it in my way."

James gazed her, tried to digest and considered her offered. If he disagreed, he knew the result. Natalie was unpredictable girl. if she going to do it in her way, it was horrific to imagine. After long paused, James nodded reluctantly. "Fine. You do the undercover only under my surveillance."

"Deal." Natalie flashed a weak smile.

"Sorry, I yelled at you." She broke the silence.

James nodded and return the smile. "I'm just want to check you. To make sure you okay. Barbara was asking about you."

"Really? I'm sorry I hasn't to your house lately." Natalie felt bad. Gordon family treated her so well after she lost Jared. James Gordon and his wife were the one who help to heal her strengthen even she was not fully recover. Now, she neglected them only because to focus more about the undercover.

"Yeah, the boys were missing you so much." he told more.

"I miss them too. I will come to your house later."

"Barbara want you to come for dinner. No excuses this time." He reminded her. The last time he asked, she declined as she was so busy. James made his way to the door. "Tomorrow, at 8. Just my family and you. Like we use to do with Jared before."

Natalie winced when she recalled the things that she always do with Jared. Double date with Gordon family, picnic and swimming together. Now the only thing left was a memory."Alright. Tell the boys I miss them."

"I will. Don't be late and take care." He said. James Gordon pulled her into a hug and give a kiss on her forehead. She felt like James always there to take care of her. Always felt he was protecting her. She quickly locked the door after James left.

* * *

><p>Jonathan waiting patiently for the Falcone's henchmen to get the things that have been smuggle this noon. The delivery late for 12 hours and he hate it. Jonathan was a punctual person so he wanted everything perfect without any mistakes. His smiled appeared when he saw the henchmen's track.<p>

The goods safely arrived on his hand. He ordered them to placed it on Arkham Asylum now. He will opened the back gate for them. Jonathan did not went home even it already pass midnight instead he went to his office again.

"This fear toxin is ready soon." he smirked, looking the chemical substance in front him. No one ever thought how corrupt he was. Become a doctor was an advantage for him. He waiting this success for so long.

"Now everyone get to know my masterpiece."

A knock on the door distracted him. It was one of the henchmen. "Dr. Crane, everything stored."

"Very good. I'll close the gate." He replied, took the key of the back get on his table. He did not trust anyone to close it except himself. He was the only one who has the key. After that, he decided to go home as he has to go to the court next day.

His apartment was not that luxury but still he kept what human being need like TV, refrigerator and couches. Yet, he rarely watch the TVs too busy or he just the type that did not do what else people do. Nothing colorful except for white, grey and black. He never care.

He went to his bedroom and placed his briefcase on his study table. Jonathan went to in front mirror, examining his feature like he always did every day. He never thought he could go this far after a terrible childhood. He took off his glasses and scooped his face roughly. Looking away from the mirror, Jonathan stared a sink below him.

"Scarecrow." he mumbled the name that was given to him during his childhood. He hate at first but that name really fit him so well. He turned on the water tap and washed his face. "I better get shower."

Jonathan loosen his tie quickly and took off his outfit before went to the shower. After a quick shower, he went to his room with a towel hanging on his waist. He put on his white plain t-shirt and a sweatpants casual wear and lay down on the bed. Soon, he drift into sleep. Tonight he is going to have a good night sleep. For now.

-_sorry if this chapter bored you. I tried to include Jonathan Crane this time. I just imagine what he do at home. I randomly pick his bedtime outfit-sorry again if is not logic. Your opinion or suggestion is welcome._

_-Well, I include Natalie fight with James Gordon. I just thought it is better for James to know her plan. Sorry again- as my story has too many quarrel. I'll try to decrease it. _

_-Natalie's relationship with James was kind a like -daughter-father nothing more. _


End file.
